


Steamed Hams But It's A Persona 3 Fanfiction

by Trashabel



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series, The Simpsons
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Memes, Steamed Hams, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashabel/pseuds/Trashabel
Summary: Fuuka attempts to make a roast at lunch for Mitsuru in an attempt to tell her how she really feels. Knowing Fuuka's cooking, that won't end well...





	Steamed Hams But It's A Persona 3 Fanfiction

Fuuka toiled away at the oven (or rather, the school's oven), anxiously rushing about. At the exact wrong moment, she heard a knock on the home economics room's double doors, which made her jump a little. She tried to calm herself before opening the door.

The slender, mature figure of Mitsuru Kirijo blocked out the light from the hallway. "Well, Yamagishi, I made it, despite your directions." Directions? Did she not come here often? Mitsuru always was one to stay in the student council office. Fuuka was already blushing, stammering out a quick "Ah, Mitsuru-senpai, welcome! I hope you're prepared for an unforgettable luncheon!" Mitsuru made a noncommittal noise in response before sitting at the table at the far end of the room.

Fuuka noticed something, a strange smell... She checked the oven.  
"Oh egads, my roast is ruined!" She anxiously whispered to herself, before suddenly thinking of a solution. She eyed the main hall, visible from the window. "What if," she mused, "I were to purchase food from the school's store and disguise it as my own cooking? Oho, delightfully devilish, Fuuka." 

Just as Fuuka was about to climb out of the window, Mitsuru walked over. She saw Fuuka's leg sticking out of the window and squinted. "Ah, senpai!", Fuuka stuttered, "I was just, ah, stretching my calves on the windowsill, isometric exercise, care to join me?" Mitsuru wasn't buying it. "Why is there smoke coming out of your oven, Yamagishi?"  
"Oh, that isn't smoke, it's steam! Steam from the steamed clams we're having!" Fuuka put her hand on her stomach and smiled with a forced sounding "Mmm, steamed clams!"

When Mitsuru returned to her seat, Fuuka snuck out and returned with a plate of pre-cooked school food, announcing "Well, senpai, I hope you're prepared for mouthwatering hamburgers!" Mitsuru raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said we were having steamed clams." Fuuka panicked for a second before laughing it off and saying "No, no, I said steamed hams, that's what I call hamburgers!"

Mitsuru sighed, "You call hamburgers 'steamed hams'."  
"Yes," Fuuka explained, "It's, uh, a regional dialect." Mitsuru, again, saw through this. "Uh-huh, what region?"  
"Uhh, central Tokyo?" Fuuka was sweating like mad, she'd never even been to Tokyo!  
"Hm, well, my father makes trips to Shibuya often and we've never heard the phrase 'Steamed Hams'." Fuuka had to think for a moment, eventually proclaiming "Oh, not in Shibuya, no, it's a Yongen-Jaya expression.", prompting Mitsuru to respond with an offhand "I see".

After a while, Mitsuru mused "You know, these hamburgers are quite similar to the ones they have in the school's store."  
"Oh. no, haha, patented Yamaburgers, old family recipe!"  
"For steamed hams..."  
"Yes!"  
Mitsuru squinted at Fuuka, who was blushing intensely. Something didn't quite add up. Mitsuru smirked, then replied "Yes, and you call them steamed hams despite the fact that they're obviously grilled." She opened up the bun to show Fuuka the grilled burger.

Fuuka was at a loss for words. This was the perfect opportunity to ask out the student council president, and she blew it with her awful cooking and her web of excuses. She stammered a little, "Y- Y'know... One thing I should... " She stood up. "Excuse me for one second."  
"Of course." Mitsuru waited patiently as Fuuka walked away and walked right back, yawning. "Ah, that was wonderful, good time was had by all, I'm pooped!"  
Mitsuru stood up, yawning as well. " Yes, yes. I suppose I should be- Good Lord, what is happening over there!", she yelled, pointing at the fire from the oven.

Fuuka tried standing between Mitsuru and the fire, to try and stop her from seeing it. " Uh... The Dark Hour?" Mitsuru blinked at Fuuka, aghast at this explanation. "The Dark Hour?! At this time of day, within this school, without Tartarus, localized entirely within the home economics room?"  
Fuuka smiled. "Yes!"  
"We should go and investigate!"  
"...No." Fuuka led Mitsuru out of the door, while Minako walked in, immediately dropping her cooking utensils. "Fuuka, the home ec room's on fire!"  
"No, Minako-chan, that's just the Shadows."  
Fuuka saw this as the perfect time to confess. "M- Mitsuru-senpai, I made this luncheon for you because I love y-"  
Mitsuru took no notice, smiling warmly. "Well, Yamagishi, you are an odd young woman, but I must say, you steam a good ham." Without further ado, she walked off, only turning back once Minako started screaming for help. Fuuka sticking her thumb up alleviated the doubts in her mind though...


End file.
